wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatever You Want
Whatever You Want is an upcoming original Wiki Channel movie. The casting call for the cast is currently being held, filming for the movie is hopefully going to start next month in August. The creator of the movie, Junatina has stated,"I want this movie to be different, this movie is all about you standing up for what you believe in and to show people you can be different and that you can stand up for yourself." Plot Delilah was just a normal sweet and kind 14 year old girl, just living life as it comes. But that's until she walks into Kington High, her new high school after moving from Texas. Deliah enters the Kington doors only to find the "Rules of High School," a book written by Ms. McKenna Miller, a beautiful yet snobby rich girl who holds the title of most popular girl in school yet treats her fellow classmates like rubbish. The "Rules of High School" is a rulebook of McKenna's outlook on how she thinks the social part of high school should be and all the students in the school simultaneously follow it. Delilah doesn't think it's right. So, with her two new friends, Francesca and Melanie, she opens a new club called, Whatever You Want, where you can express yourself however you want without McKenna's rules. Of course McKenna is against this so she tries as much as she can to get the club shut down. But, when McKenna goes too far, Delilah decides to let their athletic skills settle the issue and she challenges her to a soccer game. If McKenna wins, the Whatever You Want club has to be closed down but if Delilah wins, McKenna's Rules of High School has to be stopped. The fate of the Whatever You Want club is in Delilah's hands. It's either she wins or she loses. Main Characters *''Marie Lim'' as Delilah Trix - Delilah, the new girl, enters the doors of Kington High School by herself but she quickly becomes close friends with Francesca and Melanie. Along the way, she meets McKenna a mean, snobby, rich girl who treats everyone like trash. She finds out that McKenna has her own rules that everyone must follow which Delilah is completely against so she decides to create the Whatever You Want club, a club where you can express how you feel without McKenna's rules. She gets into a food fight with McKenna because of the club and they both agree to have a football match and if Delilah loses, the Whatever You Want club has to be shut down. Delilah is a pretty girl and is in love with sports. *''Mallory Jays'' as McKenna Miller - McKenna is a beautiful and popular girl at Kington High School, however McKenna is vicious, nasty and extremely selfish. She treats everyone like trash. She's best friends with Pearl although McKenna just thinks of her as a slave and makes Pearl do anything she desires. McKenna created her own book of rules that everyone must follow, which makes her want to shut down Delilah's club, by talking to the principal although it doesn't work, she gets into a food fight with Delilah and they decide to settle this off with a game of soccer (which McKenna is extremely good at), if McKenna loses she has to stop her book of rules. *''Crystal Diane'' as Melanie Music - Melanie has been at Kington High since she had to begin going there after she had finished Middle School, she has been best friends with Francesca since kindergarten and they have a very close bond, when she meets Delilah has he becomes best friends with her as well. Melanie despises McKenna although she prefers not to mess with her, knowing nothing good will come out of it. Melanie has a huge passion for singing and is extremely talented at it, Melanie is also very loving and kind. *''Veronica Rodriquez'' as Francesca Newton - Francesca is Delilah and Melanie's best friend, she is very close to both of them especially Melanie, since they've known each other and have been best friends since kindergarten. When she meets Delilah she immediately becomes close friends with her, although they're total opposites. Francesca is very intelligent and is often teased by McKenna because of this although Francesca doesn't care, she has a 100% attendance record too. Francesca absolutely hates McKenna, because of her snobby attitude and because of how horrid she is to others, she also feels sorry for Pearl, having to do all her dirty work and a couple of times she's tried to make friends with Pearl but Pearl always declines saying she has McKenna as a best friend. However, Francesca learned to stay well away from McKenna and Pearl but that's until she makes friends with Delilah. Although Francesca is geeky, she's very thoughtful and kind to others, except McKenna. *''Liberty Dillon'' as Pearl Diamond - Pearl is a pretty girl and is a slave to McKenna. Although Pearl is a really pretty girl, she's treated as a slave by McKenna although she insists that's what her best friend does for her. Pearl always is nervous and is deeply scared of McKenna. She hides her real self and does anything McKenna desires, even changing her own self just to please her. She likes Francesca but doesn't dare be friends with her because she's afraid about what McKenna would say and because she thinks McKenna is a true best friend although she never realizes how McKenna actually treats her. Despite being best friends with McKenna, deep down inside Pearl can be confident and show her true beauty and is also kind and loving. *''Nancy Robertson'' as Principal Willows - She's principal of Kingston High School and McKenna repeatedly tries to convince her to expel Delilah although she refuses not really understanding what the reason is. Trivia *Jessica Willow's single Fighter, can be heard in the beggining of the movie. *There might be an album or extended play for this movie, though it hasn't been discussed yet. Gallery The movie is realising promotional pictures for the movie, more will be added soon, click on them to see them in full size. WYWPearlMcKenna.jpg 3FriendsWYW.jpg McKennaDelilah.jpg Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Movies Category:Junatina's projects Category:Projects